This invention in general relates to graphic recorders, such as incremental plotters, for recording information on strip charts. Heretofore graphic recorders of this type have been constructed solely for use with a strip chart of a certain width such that separate recording devices would be required for recording information on different size chart paper. Thus the need has been recognized for providing a graphic recorder having the capability of accepting multiple width chart paper, and which is simple and fast to convert to the different paper without altering the performance and reliability of the machine.